


Good Girl

by Lucifers_Trash_Stash



Category: A Nightmare on Elm Street (Movies 1984-1994), A Nightmare on Elm Street - All Media Types
Genre: Daddy Kink, Degrading Language, Emotional Manipulation, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Knifeplay, Loss of Virginity, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, One Shot, Rape/Non-con Elements, tricking someone into sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 18:24:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21257648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucifers_Trash_Stash/pseuds/Lucifers_Trash_Stash
Summary: Freddy Krueger has been waiting for so long to haunt the hearts and minds of new victims. As soon as he stumbles upon her, he knows she’ll be the perfect vessel to spread his fear.





	Good Girl

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween!!! So this fic was written for @sherrybaby14 and her Fall Into You Challenge, and my prompt was “Why me?” I’ve written for Freddy since high school, but this is the first time I’ve actually written smut for him, and it’s definitely some of the most non-con stuff I have written so uh I hope u all enjoy this insane premise and maybe find it as hot as I do lol I’ve also been playing around with smut in the 3rd person recently just as a way to try something new so I hope you like it!

There were a lot of dreamers that had wandered into the Springwood Slasher’s domain. No one ever came to him willingly, and only a few ever escaped his metal claw. However, the years had not been kind to him, and over time he had grown as rusty as his blades. The people that stumbled into his world often drifted out just as quickly. They simply didn’t scare as easily anymore, and none of them gave a second thought to the man with the ratty fedora and red and green striped sweater, much less spread the fear to their friends.

He simply had to adapt, and Krueger was a man that could devise a solution to this dilemma quite easily. It would take time and the right target, but all would fall into place again, just as it had many years ago. Only a matter of time and he would be back in business.

It didn’t take long for a fly to land in the spider’s web. He didn’t interact with her the first few times she slid into his dream world, taking great care not to spook her away. The time he spent watching her was to gather every scrap of information he could. Her fears, her desires, every thought that flit across her mind as she spent her sleeping hours fantasizing about what she truly wanted. And what she wanted surprised even a man like himself.

He pegged her for college age, a tad older than his usual prey. She was cute in an innocent, naive sort of way, perfect for his intentions. And her plump figure was a nice little addition as well, a body he could really sink his claws into. 

But what really held his stunned curiosity were the content of her dreams. This sweet innocent thing consistently fantasized about losing her virginity. And not to any particular man, like a boyfriend or a crush. No, it was perhaps a revolving door of different older men that she dreamt about, whether they were people she knew or they were celebrities, Freddy had no idea. But he knew for certain he wanted to keep pursuing the mind of this woman, and watch her deepest desires fulfilled in her dreams.

All of her dreams followed a similar scenario, whether it took place in her bedroom or elsewhere. Older men with beards, silver hair, tattoos, hairy chests, broad shoulders, some tall, some short, some muscular, some thicker, with large hands that would hold her open as they ravished her body. They would all whisper lewd things to her, telling her how they would take her virginity. Some were gentle while others were firm, depending on what her mind desired at that moment. They would touch every inch of her body, always paying attention to her soft breasts and her soaked lower lips, while she cooed and whimpered as they ate her out. And then they would fuck her in every position imaginable. She must have enjoyed dirty talk, as every scenario involved them praising her up and down, worshipping her, telling her what a good little babygirl she was. 

The sight of such debauchery would leave a wide grin plastered over Freddy’s marred skin, his libido raging ever higher at every performance he viewed. He so desperately wanted to turn the dream to his favor, but he had to lie in wait for the right opportunity. It would come eventually.

When he first made contact with her, he transformed himself into one of the men she dreamt of. He didn’t often stay in another form for too long without transforming back to scare his victim, so it was an uncomfortable experience wearing the skin of one of these handsome, older men. Yet she couldn’t tell the difference, performing for him just as she normally would have. He indulged himself, letting her yank at his silver hair while he lapped up her honeyed juices. So long since he tasted from a willing partner, or as willing as this one could be given the circumstances. It was hard containing himself when he entered her, her legs locked around his waist in a vice grip as she tossed her head back and revelled in the pleasure. He even let her curl up to him after as she fell asleep within the dream. He waited patiently until she had left his realm before jumping back up and shedding the skin of the other man, shuddering to himself as if he had just touched something revolting. 

He carried on with that for a few more times, until he decided it was time to test what she was capable of handling next. She had been growing bored of her usual dream man, so her mind was susceptible to suggestion. So when he donned the appearance of the man he used to be, long before the fire, she was confused at first and yet accepted him. He was certainly her type, though his thinning red hair was something different than her usual fantasies. He could tell she warmed up to it by the way she ran her fingers through it when he kissed her. Her body fit so lovely against his as he knelt above her, groaning as he sunk within her tight heat. Her fingers ran up and down his smooth skin, a body that was his and yet not. His bare hands could grip her as his hips bucked into hers, everything so accessible to him. Not even his wife had been this exquisite, even at her very best. Eyes rolled to the back of his head as he groaned deeply, praising her on how well she took him. That adorable smile, the smile she made when she had been so thoroughly and enjoyably fucked beyond her wildest dreams by Freddy fucking Krueger, almost drove him to start another round. But this was enough for tonight. There would be many more opportunities. 

The longer the charade went on, the antsier Krueger got. This wasn’t his typical behavior. He would have sooner called himself a coward for hiding behind a revolving mask of men just to lure one single woman, but he couldn’t help it. The feeling of fucking her was like a drug, and he was damn sure things would change as soon as he revealed himself. But the real question was why he even cared? Perhaps it was that she would make things harder. Or even worse, he might have grown feelings for her. The thought made him want to retch. He had feelings for no one. 

He resolved that when she fell asleep next, he would finally take her. 

* * *

For the woman, it started like every other fantasy she’d been living recently. Her dreams over the last few months had become so much more lucid. She woke up hornier than usual, and on a few occasions discovered she had orgasmed in her sleep. It was embarrassing, and yet they were some of the best she had ever had. She thought it was nice to wake up the next morning feeling fully refreshed after her dreamworld trysts. 

But this time was different. It was almost as if there was a heaviness in the air, but she couldn’t fully place it. The ginger haired man she had dreamt about recently was here though, waiting for her. She had conjured him out of nowhere a week ago, but wasn’t sure how. Never had she encountered a man like him before, so how could she have thought him up from thin air? He was simply an odd entity from the recesses of her brain and had no reason to believe otherwise.

He waited for her in the entrance of what was most likely a bedroom. A grin flashed as he glanced her over, admiring the nightgown that hugged her form. With a simple coaxing of his finger, he commanded, “Come here, babygirl.”

A shiver shot through her spine, and she did as he asked, stepping closer to him until he wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her flush to his body. Her fingers clutched to his weird red and green striped sweater, focusing more on the ravishing kiss than on his unique fashion choices. His free hand wrapped around the hair on the back of her head, pulling just enough to be firm but not too painful. Whoever this dream man was, she wished he were real. He knew everything she wanted and more.

When he pulled away, the smile he gave her made her uneasy. Even with his pleasant expression, his eyes showed no emotion. It was like the smile didn’t reach them, instead putting on a facade. But before she could think about it any further, he spoke honeyed words to her, “I have a surprise for you darling, you’ll be sure to love it.”

There was no time to question him, as he immediately swept her into the room, the door slamming behind them. She jumped, and yet he didn’t even flinch. She was starting to grow skittish, nervous. Things weren’t as they seemed at yet she was sure nothing bad would happen. It was her dream, after all. 

All of a sudden he was on top of her, pinning her to the bed, pawing and grabbing at every inch of skin as he peeled the gown from her body. Her nerves settled once more, allowing herself to relax in his arms, knowing that she was safe. It was her fantasy, her dream. He would never betray her, she was ultimately the one in control of him. The only reason he knew her desires so well was because he was from her head. That’s all.

And then another set of hands wrapped around her wrists and pulled them from her body. Her eyes shot open, staring in shock at the sight before her. It was two disembodied hands that ripped forth from the mattress and had grabbed her. How was she supposed to respond to that?

But then she looked up as she heard a dark chuckle above her, her eyes widening as the ginger haired man had turned into someone else. His skin was burnt, his wide smile pulled across his face in malicious glee. The sweater was now ratty and worn, and an equally dingy brown fedora rested upon his head, the shadows covering his eyes but not the hungry glint that he cast down at her.

Her gaze travelled to the glove that had appeared on his right hand, like a shop project from Hell. Over a normal brown mechanic’s glove he had formed metal plates on the back of his hand, extending to the fingers and from there fastening long blades to each finger, creating a fearsome clawed hand. She gulped as his fingers twitched, an amused sound coming from him as he watched her flinch.

It then dawned on her that she was pinned beneath this man, exposed completely to him except for the gown that was still bunched up around her waist. But the blades on his hand could easily rid her of that. And from the look in his eyes, he planned to.

“What’s wrong,_ babygirl _,” he sneered, the pet name sounding tainted on his lips. “I thought you liked it when a man took charge?”

Her breath was caught in her throat, unable to form a response. She simply laid beneath him, not sure whether this was really a dream or not. It felt too vivid, too real. She would never be able to come up with something like this man on her own. Even then, the thought dawned on her that he looked familiar. Behind his wretched face, he still shared those ice blue eyes and his hooked nose with the ginger haired man. 

“I don’t understand,” she whimpered. She couldn’t fathom what all of this meant, if it was supposed to mean anything at all.

He simply chuckled, bringing his blades slowly down to her skin. She squeezed her eyes shut, expecting pain to come. But the only sensation she felt was a single cool blade against her skin, gently trailing down her body without leaving a mark. When she dared opened her eyes, she saw he was trailing the blades down her skin from the blunt side. Her breath hitched when he brought a single blade up her chest, coming to a stop beside her nipple, already becoming taught from the cold. She turned her head to the side in shame, trying her best to hide herself from him. But that didn’t stop him, if anything the action spurned him further. He groaned obscenely, his thighs tightening around her hips, and she could feel how hard he was through his pants. 

She wanted so much to scream, to struggle, to fight him off. But she didn’t want him to grow angry with her and hurt her more than she expected he would tonight. She hoped her submission would please him, and judging by his arousal, it certainly was. 

He sucked in a sharp breath, a second finger blade flicking out to join the other. She flinched again, and watched in a mixture of fear and arousal as he tenderly pinched her nipple between the two blades. He watched her expressions through hooded eyes, grinning as she struggled to cope with the new sensations. 

“You’ve been very good to me, sweetheart.” His free hand groped at her other breast, pinching the nipple more firmly than her other one, causing her to whimper. The feeling of his burnt hand along her soft skin was new, the texture adding new sensations that she had no idea how to feel about. “Always such a good little girl. I know you’ll do everything I ask you.”

The more he spoke, the more her body began to conflict with her mind. Here was this nightmarish man on top of her, biding his time before he assaulted her. And yet, she couldn’t help how much her core grew hot at every sweet word that came from his mouth. He was right, she wanted to be a good girl for him, whatever that meant. The thought scared and thrilled her in ways she couldn’t begin to fathom.

“Why me?” she asked, her lip quivering as she tried to speak.

He sneered down at her, never once hesitating in pinching and pulling at her nipples. “What can I say? I have a special place in my heart for the cute, innocent ones.” He groaned again. “And the tits are a great bonus.”

He suddenly pulled back from her, simply staring down at the sight before him. “Daddy’s been waiting months for this moment. And Daddy always gets what he wants. Isn’t that right?”

At first she didn’t register it as a question. But his blades neared her throat, and as he leaned down until he was right in front of her face, he growled, “Isn’t it?”

“Yes,” she gasped, the blades pressing just hard enough to pinch the skin of her delicate throat. 

“Yes, what?”

“Yes, Daddy.”

He grinned and pulled back from her, letting her breathe again. “Good girl,” he cooed. “But as fun as being your Daddy is, I need you to become familiar with another name. A name you’ll be screaming as I fuck you so hard into the bed you’ll wake up fantasizing about the next time you fall asleep. That you’ll tell your friends and spread my name as far and as wide as you can.” He paused for a moment, as if relishing the thought. “Only you can help me get back to the power I once was. You would do that for me, wouldn’t you?”

“Yes, Daddy,” she repeated again, and he chuckled. 

“I knew you wouldn’t disappoint me. Now, repeat after me,” he said, pressing his gloved hand to his chest as if reciting the pledge. “Freddy. Krueger.”

“Freddy Krueger.” Saying the name sent a pleasurable chill up her spine.

“Good girl,” he cooed. He adjusted himself so that her thighs were propped up in his lap, grinding himself against her slowly, watching her twitch and whimper. “Yes, my good little girl. But I have a feeling you’re my good little slut too, hmm?”

He gripped her hip with his bare hand and quickly drug his blades down the remainder of her nightgown, tearing it to shreds. She yelped, but he left her unscathed. “Most women are disgusted by the sight of me. About what I want to do to them. They run and scream and yet I always get them in the end. But you want me. You still want this old burned dream demon to fuck you senseless. How much do you want to bet when I pull away these panties you’re going to be soaking and ready like the little whore you are?”

Her face burned in shame and he smiled. “I’ll take that as a yes,” he said before yanking away the remaining scraps of fabric from her body, leaving her completely vulnerable to his touch. He laughed darkly as he looked down, admiring her before immediately rubbing her sensitive clit against the front of his pants, watching her juices soak into them while she whined so cutely. 

“This is why I love young women. Takes almost nothing to get them all wet and ready.” He tapped the back of his blade against her clit, revelling in the obscene noises that left her mouth. “All ready for Freddy.”

She wasn’t prepared for how quickly he entered inside of her, a low groan escaping her mouth as her body arched from the bed. She struggled against the hands at her wrists, the sensation of being completely bent to his will was an intoxicating thrill that she couldn’t describe. He grunted above her while he adjusted himself into place, letting out a low groan when he finally bottomed out, staring down at her form as she writhed beneath him.

“This._ This _ is what I wanted. Such a good little whore for me.” With every shallow thrust she cried out again, those noises he so craved. “So long have I been waiting to fuck your little cunt in my true body.”

He placed his glove beside her head, her eyes were drawn to it for a brief moment before he began to set a ruthless pace on her. She cried out and he watched in glee as she threw her head back in the moment, absolutely loving everything he was doing to her. 

“And your cunt knows me so well. Even in other forms, it knows exactly who really owns it.” He smiled as she began to look up at him with a confused expression, or as confused an expression one can make while on the brink of ecstasy. “Oh, did you not know?”

He smiled darkly, leaning down to her body as he continued to fuck her. Whispering in her ear, he gleefully explained, “I’ve been fucking you for months now, sweetheart. You thought you were fucking your fantasy men, but I was there, watching, wanting. Then one day I slid right into that sweet cunt and you’ve been coming for me ever since.” His free hand went to circle her clit, leaving her in an orgasmic panic. “This cunt belongs to me. I popped that sweet little cherry of yours and now you’re mine. You wanted to be Daddy’s little girl?” He leaned forward to growl in her ear. “Here he is.”

The rest was a blur. She barely registered the true horror of the situation as she was coming undone right under his fingers. Her whole body clenched and seized, her pleasure awash over her. At first there was a moment of silence, and then a loud keening wail from her throat as her desire peaked. Freddy was the only word she knew in that moment, and she screamed it like a mantra as he continued to fuck her through her orgasm. He only managed a few more thrusts in her tightening walls before he spilled inside her, his hot seed filling her up and mingling with her own juices. She couldn't remember her wrists being let free but she was suddenly aware that she clutched to the back of his sweater, riding out the waves that kept hitting her. Eventually the two were finally reduced to a silent, trembling pair, panting and gasping for air.

And just like that he was gone, and she was awake in her own bed. She sat straight up in bed, her body drenched in a cold sweat as she looked around the room as if he would pop out at any moment.

_ “Only you can help me get back to the power I once was. You would do that for me, wouldn’t you?” _

His voice still echoed clearly in her ears. “Freddy Krueger.” The name was strange yet felt right. She was his, and while she wasn’t sure if she liked it or not, she was content with the idea. 

For a brief moment her breath caught as a thought crossed her mind. Slowly, she peeled the sheets from her body and parted her thighs to look at herself. More than her own juices spilled out from her, and the reality of it spurned a new desire in her. A desire to give into him, to help him, and he would reward her and praise her in return.

She would be his good girl.


End file.
